Lollipops
by Arminia
Summary: Ashley had a love-hate for lollipops. Reid loved lollipops. In the end, Ashley finds herself loving cherry the best.


**A/N: I know I should be finishing my Revelation fanfic but I lost the inspiration for it :( And it has been a while since I wrote a Reid/Seaver one-shot…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ashley could have sworn she felt her eye twitch.

She watched Garcia walk over to Reid's desk and place a small bag of lollipops in front of him. Obviously he hadn't asked for it as he looked at her in surprise, he thanked her with a smile that Garcia waved away before walking back to her office.

But not before sending a wink in Ashley's direction.

And now, she had to watch as Reid had one lollipop after the other. There was no way she would be able to focus on her paperwork.

Somehow, Garcia found out how much she hated it and loved it when he had the stupid candy.

With a sigh Ashley tightened her hold on the pen in her hand but instead of doing her paperwork, she would take a sneaky glance towards Reid. It seemed as if Garcia was the only one to find out her little 'secret'.

Her eye twitched again when Reid put another lollipop in his mouth. Something about his lips always drew her in...and Ashley was never a lips kind of girl. Then when she really thought about it, it was everything about him that drew her in. He was so imperfect that he was perfect.

She had it bad. There was no denying it. Ashley found that she couldn't even go out with her friends and jokingly rate guys or agree that certain guys were cute. She would compare them to Reid and found he always came out on top.

After what seemed like forever, Reid finished all the lollipops. If she didn't learn how much he loved sugar of any kind, she would have found it odd that he didn't save any.

Her eye twitched again when he licked his lips.

Sometimes she could swear he did this all on purpose.

"Seaver."

Ashley jumped and heard a squeaking sound leave her mouth, a blush rising in her cheeks when other Agents and even Reid turned to stare at her.

And if that wasn't embarrassing enough, it was Hotch who was standing behind her.

Ashley cleared her throat. "Yes, sir?"

"I need the Henderson case file."

Handing him the file, Ashley felt herself blush more as she noticed Hotch was trying not to smile. Oh why did she have to squeak? And right in front of Hotch of all people?

She turned to see Reid hiding his smile behind a case file.

Okay...so it was worth it.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"You know!" Ashley said as she burst into Garcia's office instead of heading out to lunch. She was glad it was a Wednesday. Garcia always ate her lunch in her office on Wednesday's.

"Know what?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes as Garcia turned in her chair and gave her an 'innocent' look.

"About Reid and..the lollipops!"

"Oh Cupcake, I may not be a profiler but I do pay attention...and you staring at Reid so intensely everytime he has a lollipop kind of gives it away."

"I'm doomed."

Dropping down onto the small couch, Ashley let out a groan.

"Someone's being dramatic." Garcia joked, handing her a cookie that she gladly took.

"Not dramatic..realistic! Reid doesn't like me..he never could!"

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not smart enough for him is a major reason! He's so amazing and i'm just plain jane."

"Honey, you're not plain and just 'cause you don't know a bunch of things like Reid, doesn't make you not smart enough. I think in your own way, you are smart. Everyone is."

"Thanks Garcia-" Ashley stopped and stared. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You loooove our Genius!"

"Garcia!"

"Don't worry! I have confirmation that he thinks you're pretty..and he stares at you too!"

"He doesn't stare at me!"

"Yeah and i'm really a pink dragon that breathes pixie dust with a dog tail."

"...I have no response to that."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley Seaver hated snow. That was a known fact. It was cold, wet and brought ice which she hated with a burning passion.

She bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on the ice, making sure not to try and slide her feet at all.

It was a week after her talk with Garcia and to her disappointment, it snowed. It was a bad sign, she just knew it!

At least the work day was over...now if she could just make it to her-

Ashley let out a gasp when she felt her foot slide and squeezed her eyes shut getting ready for the impact that was sure to come..but never did. Slowly opening her eyes in confusion, she hadn't even noticed she was literally in someones arms.

Then the scent of coffee and old books hit her like a ton of bricks. Trying to move away, Ashley let out a squeak when her feet slipped again. Reid's hold on her only tightened as he pulled her closer.

"This would go a lot easier if you tried to stand up straight first." He told her with a teasing tone to his voice.

She felt her cheeks heat up but for once she was thankful for the snow which made the weather colder, hiding her blush from her already pink tinted cheeks.

"Sorry.." She murmured, fixing herself enough that he slowly let go of her.

Ashley right away missed his arms around her. She really was pathetic acting like a teenager.

"No problem, maybe I should walk with you to your car...make sure you don't slip again."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Ashley turned to smile at him. Since it was his idea.. "Thanks..but what if you don't catch me soon enough?"

Reid looked to be thinking about it before Ashley noticed the color in his cheeks...was he blushing?

"You could hang onto my arm I guess…"

Biting her lip, she slipped her arm through his and they slowly began to walk towards her car. Ashley couldn't help but let her mind wander..should she slip on purpose? But before she could decide on it, she suddenly felt her foot slide out and her normal reaction to gasp as the sound left her lips. Once again, she found herself not colliding with the ice below and Reid's arms holding onto her.

"Sorry..i'm clumsy when it comes to ice."

"No worries."

When they finally did reach her car, Reid opened the door for her and stood there until she climbed into the car.

"Hey..Seaver?"

Blinking, Ashley looked at him as he rested his arm on the hood of the car with the rest of him bent over to see her better.

"Yeah?"

Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out something but she didn't notice what it exactly was until he held it in front of her. "Want a lollipop?"

"W-What.." Ashley reached over to take it, not taking her eyes off his face.

He was smirking at her.

But before she could get any words out, he had already walked away.

Later when she was laying in her bed, she thought back to the smirk on his face that had a hidden meaning behind it. He knew. And damn did she love that smirk…

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

That weekend Ashley found herself standing in front of Reid's apartment. Looking at the text on her phone that was from Garcia with his address and apartment number, she quickly put it back in her jacket pocket.

Slowly she lifted her hand and knocked.

Right as the door opened and Reid came into view, Ashley lifted up the bag in her hand for him to see.

"Lollipops." Was all he said before opening the door more. Walking in, it was exactly what she expected his apartment to look like. When the door closed, Ashley took a lollipop out of the bag, opened it, and stuck it in her mouth.

Ashley licked the lollipop and watched as his gaze landed on her mouth.

"I think I figured out why you like them so much."

Reid tilted his head a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about, you know I like candy."

Stepping closer till she was in front of him, Ashley took the lollipop out of her mouth and smirked.

"I know you're little secret." She whispered, moving closer till their lips were only inches apart.

"I know yours too."

Ashley only had a warning of Reid quickly glancing at her lips once more before he crashed his onto hers. A gasp escaped as he pulled her flush against him, his arms keeping her pressed against him.

She really liked this confident Spencer Reid.

"Cherry." He mumbled against her lips. "My favorite."

"I think it's mine now too.."

"Remind me to thank Garcia on Monday."

She could only nod before his lips were on hers once more.

Who knew the taste of coffee and cherry went so well together?

**A/N: Please review and tell me your thoughts, opinions? :) I love reading them all!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
